Bad Romance
Bad Romance est une chanson de Lady Gaga interprétée par les filles de New Directions et Kurt. Elle figure dans l'épisode "Complètement Gaga" qui rend hommage à la chanteuse. Pour l'interprétation de cette chanson, tous les chanteurs portent une reproduction de l'un des costumes de Lady Gaga. Paroles Kurt : Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Les filles et Kurt ': Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance '''Kurt ': Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa..! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance 'Les filles et Kurt ': Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance 'Tina ': I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) 'Santana ': I want your drama the touch of your hand ('''Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Rachel: Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn : You know that I want you and you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance Les filles et Kurt : I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance ( Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and All your lovers' revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Mercedes : I want your horror I want your design Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Santana et Mercedes ': I want your psycho your vertigo stick ('Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Rachel: Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn : You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, your bad romance Les filles et Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (whoaaaa ooh) I want your love and all your love has revenge You and me could write a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Tina et Mercedes: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Tina, Mercedes, et Quinn: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Les filles et Kurt: Walk, walk passion baby, Work it I'm a freak, baby Santana ': I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooooh) I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooh) Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! '''Les filles et Kurt ': I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance ('''Kurt: Whoaaa ooh) I want your love and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Santana : Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Whoaaa ooooh) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Les filles et Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah- Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Kurt : Want your bad romance...﻿ Anecdote *Cette chanson a été reprise lors du second épisode de la première saison du Glee Project, "Theatricality", par l'ensemble des candidats. Galerie GaGa25.jpg GaGa26.jpg GaGa27.jpg GaGa28.jpg GaGa29.jpg GaGa31.jpg GaGa32.jpg GaGa33.jpg GaGa34.jpg GaGa35.jpg GaGa36.jpg GaGa37.jpg GaGa38.jpg GaGa39.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions